Displaying battery status in mobile devices is an important indication about the status of the mobile device to the users. However, the current mobile devices follow a normal boot sequence in which a host processor is powered-on first. The host processor may then come out of reset and the power-on other blocks such as system agent, dynamic memory (e.g., DRAM) before powering on the display devices. Then, the display device may provide a visual status (such as a symbol of a battery) on the user interface to indicate to a user that the mobile device is being charged. The normal boot sequence may be followed even if the battery is in a critical (none or minimum) charged state. The host processors are computationally powerful and are low powered as well, but, the battery may not be capable to support the current surges that may occur while the host processor, dynamic memory, system agent, and such other blocks are powered on.
However, if the battery is in critical charged state (i.e., no charge or very less charge) and if the normal boot sequence is followed, the battery will not be in a condition to support the current surges to power-on the host processor. As a result, the display may not be powered-on and without a visual indication of the battery status, the mobile device appears to be dead even if it is not so. In the absence of such an indication the user may jump to a conclusion that the mobile device is not working or malfunctioning.